1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin clutch controlling apparatus. More particularly to a twin clutch controlling apparatus that applies automatic control and manual operation of a clutch in a complex manner.
2. Description of Background Art
In a clutch controlling apparatus for controlling a clutch of a transmission incorporated in a power source of a vehicle between a connection state and a disconnection state by an actuator, a configuration is known that includes a manual operational means such as a clutch lever to allow application of both an automatic control and a manual operation of the clutch.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094 discloses a configuration of a transmission of the constant mesh type for a motorcycle that includes a twin clutch configured from a first clutch that takes charge of odd number stage side gears and a second clutch that takes charge of even number stage side gears. According to this configuration, the twin clutch is automatically controlled by an actuator, while an interposition of a manual operation according to an operation of a clutch lever is permitted.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094, an automatic control mode and a manual control mode are provided for a control mode of the clutch. When the manual control mode is selected, the operational amount of the clutch lever exceeds a predetermined value is set as a permission condition for a shift change. As a result, when a shift change operation is carried out before a clutch lever operation, an actual shift change is not executed and the shift change operation is not reflected. Consequently, there is the possibility that this may give a sense of discomfort to the occupant.